criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
In to the Dome
In to the Dome is the second episode of Grimsborough Justice Squad. Plot Previously on Episode One A few days later... 7:30 AM in the morning, at Rayman’s Masion. Charles goes to Cynthia‘s room and sees her still sleeping on the bed, kissing a pillow. * Cynthia: (sleep talking) Louis... baby... I love you... * Charles: (angrily) CYNTHIA, WAKE UP! (tries to pull sheet away) * Cynthia: (pulls sheet back) 5 more minutes big bro... * Charles: You’re late for work! This is will be the third time this month if you don’t wake up now! * Cynthia: (wakes up) OH NO! I don’t want to get fired! Cynthia dresses up fast and runs to her car without eating breakfast. * Adam: Miss Cynthia, it’s unhealthy not to eat breakfast. I may suggest that you.. * Cynthia: (grabs her bag and car key) Don’t have time! Gotta go! Cynthia runs out of her house and straight to her car. She trips and falls. * Cynthia: Ow! (gets up) I would go to work by flying if it wasn’t for that suspicious problem.....(goes into her car) To avoid suspicion of appearing in her work place in a matter of seconds, Cynthia cannot use her super speed or flight. Cynthia reaches the CCN headquarters and parks her car at the parking lot. She runs to the office, but trips and falls again before she can get to the elevator. Cynthia recovers and gets inside the elevator before it closes. It is now 7:55 in the morning. * James: (waiting at the office door and checking his watch, which reads 7:59 AM) She is late again, looks like I have to... Cynthia slams the door open, accidentally hitting James in the face. * Cynthia: I am sorry boss! Sorry, I don’t mean it! I was in a hurry that I... * James: (getting up and covering his nose, angrily) You’re lucky you aren’t late. Late again and you’re fired! * Cynthia: I know. I’m so sorry boss... Cynthia walks backwards from the boss. Not knowing what’s behind her, she steps on a pencil and falls. She picks up the pencil she tripped on. * Cynthia: Darn, not again... * Louis: Looks like you have a little trouble here. (reaches out his hand to Cynthia) * Cynthia: Thanks Louis. (grabs his hand as Louis helps her up) * Louis: Cynthia, the information about that drug dealing case you gave me three days ago... * Cynthia: Did you found anything? * Louis: I did a little digging and I found out those drugs could be come from an old industrial factory, an area from the Greens that hasn’t been developed yet. I was only guessing, because the citzens there told me there are some suspicious people that keep going into that abandoned factory. * Cynthia: Louis, I know it is a good idea to share the scoop with you, so do you want to go investigate the factory with me? * Louis: You are going too? It’s too dangerous out there! You might even get hurt! * Cynthia: Being a reporter is a risky job anyway. And besides, what could possibly go wrong with the two of us together? * Louis: (thinks for a moment) Okay, we’ll get there in two hours. 2 hours later, on the road to the factory... * Cynthia: (sees a scratch on Louis’ neck) Louis, was that a scratch on your neck? Who did this to you? * Louis: (covering his neck and sweats) It’s nothing, don’t worry about it. * Cynthia: Please Louis, you are making me worried. * Louis: Nicki did it. But there is nothing to worry about. We just got uh... A little out of control last night... * Cynthia: (sighs) Alright... (Cynthia becomes suspicious about the scratch) * Louis: Here we are. The two reporters are outside of an abandoned factory. It looks rusty and creepy. * Cynthia: Okay, we have to get inside... (searches her bag ) Ah, darn it! I forgot my lock picking tools! * Louis: Leave it to me. Louis bends down and starts picking the lock of the adandoned factory. * Louis: Who would lock a factory that has been abandoned many years ago? There must be something wrong with this place..... As Louis bends down, with his hip lifting up, Cynthia, who was behind him, couldn’t help it but stare at her crush’s hip, blushing and feeling guilty at the same time. * Louis: Done. * Cynthia: (shakes her head) Okay, let’s go! In the forest outside the dome, Charles Rayman, as Crowman, is seen talking with Tony Marconi. * Tony: I finally got access to the dome. I checked the place, and what I can tell you is that all of the entrances have security checkpoints. The main entrance has guards while the others require an ID card. * Tony: And remember my son? Emilio? I finally found him in the Dome,but he doesn’t want anything to do with me. * Charles/Crowman: I remember, Maybe you should give him sometime, he may change his mind. * Tony: I hope so,the Dome keeps giving me a bad feeling, I think Emilio isn’t safe there... Anyway,here’s my ID card. (gives Charles his ID card). * Charles/Crowman: Thank you, Tony. I know what I have to to do. Crowman takes out a phone-like device and scans Tony’s ID card. The data of the ID card is saved in the device. * Crowman: This is a ID card copier. Scan your ID card with it and the data will be copied inside. Gordon even upgraded it into having auto delete. It works like an lock pick, so the main computer of the dome will not have data of me entering it. * Tony: Marvelous device you got there, Chuck. * Crowman: Thanks to Gordon, I don’t know if I could make this without him. * Randolph: Crowman,Randolph is Ready to get inside the Dome with Crowman. * Crowman: I see that you even brought your tools here. * Randolph: They can be useful for..... Suddenly, the two hear footsteps coming closer to them. A man is seen running away from the dome. He looks uncomfortable and falls down right in front of them. * Crowman: His face... Oh my god, this man has been poisoned! * Randolph: (gets serum) Randolph have an serum for anti-poison! Here! Crowman uses the anti-poison on the man. The man spits out some of the purple liquid before falong unconscious. * Randolph: The serum worked! He spat out the poison! * Tony: Wait, this man seems familiar.. I recognize him! He’s Rupert or whatever he is! That Lab Chief of the GPD! * Crowman: A police member in the dome.... Diane must’ve sent a spy inside. * Randolph: Someone’s coming! This isn’t good! * Crowman: We take him back to the Crowcave first. Let’s go! (leaves the forest with Randolph and Tony while carrying Rupert) Back at the Crowcave... * Rupert: (awakens) Ahh, God... Where am I...? * Adam: It’s great that you finally awakened, sir. * Rupert: I was in the dome... The Dr Kelly came in and... Oh, my aching head... * Randolph: The serum may cause a little dizzy but you’ll be fine, mister! * Rupert: (shocked) WHAT THE...! Is this what I think it is...? * Gordon: Randolph, I think you should greet Rupert later. * Randolph: Um, Okay. (leaves) * Gordon: Are you shocked? Rupert? Is it okay for me to call you by your first name? * Rupert: How did you... Wait, you’re the Chief‘s son! * Gordon: Yes, my mother always mentioned you and others. How are you feeling now? * Rupert: Better, but what happened? Where in the Queen’s name am I? * Gordon: Long story. Well, Crowman told me he saw you... * Chelsea: (touching Crowcave) Cool place you got here! * Gordon: What? Who are you? Adam, get her out of... * Julian: Sorry Gordon, it’s my fault... * Gordon: Julian, what did you do? * Charles: (walks in) She saw him beating the school delinquents a few days ago. * Julian: (facepalms) She kept asking me where and how did I learn how to fight. I tried to ignore her, but she followed me to the manison. * Adam: Huh, looks like we got a visitor here. Mister Charles, are you going to have a new assistant? * Rupert: Wait, could anyone please tell me what’s going on? * Charles: (sighs) I’ll explain everything now.... After a very long explaining how Charles became Crowman because of his parents’ death, Cynthia discovered her superpowers at 13, Gordon became Charles ‘s helper, Charles adopted Julian and he becomes Dark Feather, Randolph comes back to earth and etcétera... * Julian: Charles, should you inform Chief Parker that Mr. Winchester is fine? * Gordon: I don’t think that is a good idea. Since the people inside the dome knows Rupert is a spy, they would definitely try to kill him again just like that Dr Kelly he mentioned about! * Charles: Gordon’s right, it’s too risky for him to go back to the station. * Adam: And we’ll let Mister Winchester stay here for a while. He can go back when the situation is under control. * Rupert: Amir is going to worry about me... * Adam: Don’t worry Mister Winchester, everything is going to be fine. You can see your friends again once the enemy is taken down. You came from the United Kingdom right? It’s my hometown. * Rupert: So you are also a fellow British. Interesting... Adam and Rupert start chatting. * Gordon: I feel Rupert will be definitely helpful once we got a sample of that meteorite. * Charles: Ms Bloom, we need to talk. * Chelsea: I’m listening, Mr. Rayman. * Charles: I hope you realize this isn’t a game, we are facing something dangerous. That’s why we are using secret identities. So we can protect ourselves and our close ones. * Chelsea: I know and I want to join you. * Julian: Are you sure about that? * Chelsea: Yeah, I want to do something meaningful. In fact, after something tragic happened in my family recently, I felt like that I should help the good side. You know, to help and protect others. * Charles: I see that you have passion, but I need to remind you that being a superhero isn’t easy... * Chelsea: And I am ready. * Gordon: Then you need a alias. How about “Red Sparrow”? * Chelsea: I like that! Really fits with my color! * Julian: Well, welcome to the group, Chelsea. (mumbles) Better hope you don’t do something stupid... Back at the abandoned factory... * Cynthia: (holding a camera and filming a table) It used to be a cloth making factory before. I still don’t get why there has to be needles here. * Louis: So that proves that they’re making drugs here... * Cynthia: Hey, Louis... I want to ask you something. * Louis: What is it, Cynthia? * Cynthia: Your opinion of Amazing Girl.... * Louis: She saved my life. What can I say more, is that I’m thankful of her. * Cynthia: So are you interested in finding out who she is? * Louis: Of course I am! I want to know who’s my savior! * Cynthia: (blushes) Oh right... (puts hand near her ear) I hear someone talking. * Louis: You do? (puts hand near his ear) I don’t hear a thing. * Cynthia: (pointing her finger) This way. Cynthia and Louis head towards where the sound came from. They see two men holding assault rifles talking about the drugs and the “deal”. Louis holds his camera and films what the two men are saying. * Cynthia: The rumors are true... * Drug Lord’s Henchman 1: Hey, what are you people doing here?! * Louis: Oh sh- Cynthia, run! (grabs Cynthia’s hand and starts running with her) * Drug Lord’s Henchman 2: (draws rifle) Stop them! We mustn’t have any witnesses! The two reporters start running away from the drug lord’s henchmen. Cynthia thinks of fighting back, but remembers that her brother told her to avoid picking up a fight. Besides, she don’t know how to fight, she just has superpowers. And it is a terrible idea to use them in front of people without hiding her identity. The drug lord’s henchman start opening fire at them, with the bullets almost landing at Cynthia’s legs. Louis jumps out of a big window in 1/F along with Cynthia to escape the attack. Fearing that Louis may get hurt from the fall, Cynthia lets herself land bottom first. When they land, Louis’ chest lands right on Cynthia’s face. Cynthia starts feeling his strong chest muscles and hears his heart beat, turning her face red as a tomato. The henchmen look down and leave in frustration. * Drug Lord’s Henchman 1: Damn it... * Louis: (gets up) Cynthia! I am so sorry, are you hurt? * Cynthia: (Distracted, starts talking messy and awkwardly) Yeah, I am perfectly fine... Louis helps Cynthia up. In reality, when Louis and Cynthia jump out of the window and land on the floor, they are all witnessed by Danny Gibbs and Mia Loukas who are passing by, two of Cynthia’s closest friends. Mia and Danny are surprised and speechless. * Cynthia: (blushing) Mia, could you please call the police here? We just exposed a secret drug factory. The drug-making organization is seen arrested with the drug factory being closed down. Cynthia, looking at the factory, could never forget this adventure with her partner and crush. At the forest of Grimsborough... * Miracle Lady: (ties up a masked person with “The Whip of Truth”) I command you to tell me the truth. What is your deal? * Masked Person: Look, I don’t know anything. I was just paid to go inside the dome and to get the drugs! * Miracle Lady: (knocks the person out) Darn, they are smarter than I thought. Most of these guys have limited knowledge. I must call Phillip. * Miracle Lady: (on the phone) Philip, this situation isn’t good. Most of those people involved have limited knowledge of something going on. * Philip: (on the phone while petting his cat) And that means we have no choice but to confess everything to the police. * Miracle Lady: (on the phone) I see that the enemies have done their homework. They know who I am... * Philip: (on the phone) That’s one heck of a troubled situation. * Miracle Lady: (on the phone) It seems like revealing my real identity to the police is the only choice. But the public must also know... End of Episode Two. To be continued in Episode Three.